Alladin
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: No Beco Diagonal, Dorcas acha um "ladrão" de livros de álgebra bruxa com sérios problemas de moral a corrigir.


Oneshot bem curtinha sobre Rem/Dorcas e inspirada na história de Alladin :) Em breve novas fics mais longas :D

* * *

><p><strong>Alladin<strong>

O Beco Diagonal fervia de excitação naquela tarde, com todas as vitrines chamando a atenção para os estudantes que passavam por entre a multidão que se aglomerava diante dos mais diversos produtos. Os gritos de vendedores enchiam o ar e ensurdeciam os transeuntes, cada um anunciando sua mercadoria em plenos pulmões.

Dorcas, que havia se separado da mãe havia poucos minutos, carregava a carta de Hogwarts na mão enquanto procurava um espaço na multidão para entrar na Floreios e Borrões, atolada de bruxos que gritavam nos mais diversos tons de voz. Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, uma porta lateral, escondida numa viela, chamou sua atenção.

Esperançosa, saiu do caos da porta principal e correu até a entrada, olhando para trás só um segundo. Quando virou a cabeça para entrar, um vulto entrou na sua frente e AH! Estavam os dois no chão.

- Hey! Desculpa, eu não vi você aí! – Dorcas levantou num salto, olhando a figura sentada. Quando o garoto ergueu a cabeça, um brilho de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos de ambos.

- Rem! – ela sorriu, ajudando-o a se levantar. Ele parecia nervoso, e assim que estava recomposto procurou pelo livro que segurava, um exemplar novo, porém empoeirado de "Álgebra Bruxa", do Professor Celsus Briott. Remus parecia determinado a escondê-lo, e Dorcas, curiosa, tentou espiar, mas o maroto se livrou e deu a volta.

- O que você tem aí?

- Nada.

- Sério, porque está escondendo?

Ficaram naquilo alguns minutos, com Dorcas perseguindo Remus e este evitando a garota até que o livro voou de suas mãos, espatifando no chão. Rápida, ela pegou do chão, olhando o verso e arregalando os olhos.

- Remus, esse livro ainda está com a marca da loja...

O rubor subiu ao rosto dele, e num momento de epifania, Dorcas entendeu.

- Você roubou! Remus, nunca pensei que...

- SHHHHHH! – O garoto tampou a boca de Dorcas com a mão, desesperado. – Por favor, eu estava indo devolver!

Assustada mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada, a garota assentiu e Remus tirou a mão, pegando o livro novamente e encarando a porta lateral com hesitação.

- Mas não consigo! – lamentou-se. – O gerente está louco com tantos clientes, fica me parando toda hora para perguntar se eu quero alguma coisa.

- Eu te ajudo. – ofereceu-se Dorcas, sorrindo. Feliz com a companhia, Remus sorriu de volta.

- Vamos, então. Você o distrai e eu coloco no lugar, pode ser?

Silenciosa, Dorcas concordou, e ambos entraram sorrateiros na lotada livraria. De fato, o gerente parecia estar travando uma batalha contra os clientes, e a caixa parecia querer chorar com a quantidade de braços sem dono que lhe estendiam livros.

- As pessoas adoram ler, não? – falou Remus inocentemente. Dorcas olhou a cena de desespero e revirou os olhos, bufando.

- Se fosse isso eu concordaria, eles estão querendo mesmo é o desconto nos livros que a Floreios resolveu dar para os alunos de Hogwarts.

Pé ante pé, os dois caminharam até a beira da escada, e quando Dorcas já estava prestes a contar vantagem pelo feito apareceu o gerente, as vestes completamente desarrumadas e os cabelos em pé. Seus olhos estavam saltados, e ele parecia murmurar para si palavras desconexas de motivação, prometendo nunca mais dar desconto algum enquanto fosse vivo.

- OLÁ, BOM DIA! – Falou alto demais, num tom que sobressaltou os dois jovens. – Querem alguma COISA?

- Ah, não, obrigada. – balbuciou Dorcas, mantendo os olhos na varinha do homem, temendo que ele fosse atacá-la a qualquer momento. – Estamos só olhando.

- NÃO SÃO DE HOGWARTS? TEMOS D-DESCONTO... D-desconto... D-Dez por cento, sabe, amo desconto, todo mundo parece amar também.

- Já compramos os nossos livros, obrigada. – repetiu ela com mais firmeza. Um dos olhos do gerente tremeu ligeiramente, e ele ficou subitamente vermelho.

- Então o que estão fazendo AQUI?

- Preciso de um livro sobre sereias. – Remus inventou de última hora, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Dorcas sorriu tentando parecer convincente, mas não sabia se o gerente estava sequer reparando.

- Vou chamar uma das vendedoras, vou sim... ESPERA AÍ! – Gaguejou o gerente, dando um rodopio e desaparatando. Assim que ele sumiu, Dorcas e Remus se entreolharam, assustados.

- Esse cara precisa de ajuda. – comentou o maroto, rindo. Dorcas sorriu de volta, e quando finalmente chegou à sessão de matemática mágica, a garota perguntou:

- O que te passou pela cabeça?

- Não sei, meus pais não podiam comprar, eu... Bom, esquece. Lapso de moral, eu suponho.

- Você anda demais com James e Sirius.

- Acho que sim. Mas se for assim estou exposto constantemente a falta de moral deles, então...

- Você podia sair comigo, pra variar. – sugeriu ela, sorrindo sugestivamente. Remus corou até a ponta dos cabelos.

- Se você quiser...

- Eu quero. Vai fazer o que mais tarde?

- Eu?

- É!

- Nada, eu acho.

- Então feito. Estarei aqui seis horas, vamos ao Florean tomar sorvete. Eu pago.

- Eu...

- Feito, beijinhos! – ela deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Naquele fim de tarde, Remus esperava por Dorcas quando um par de livros voou em sua direção. Confuso, olhou para os títulos. Eram "Álgebra Bruxa" e "Sereias: do feitiço à desilusão". Rindo, olhou em volta.

- Presentes. – Dorcas apareceu, deixando Remus mais sem graça ainda.

- Eu...

- Você só diz "eu". – reclamou a garota.

- Eu posso te mostrar o mundo. – sugeriu Remus, tentando compensar. Interessadas, as sobrancelhas castanhas se ergueram.

- Sério?

- Sério. É só me dizer aonde quer ir primeiro.

- Tem tantas possibilidades... Mas como vamos?

- De tapete, claro. – Remus sorriu mais largamente ainda.

- Tapetes são ilegais!

- Você mesma disse que eu tinha problemas de moral por andar demais com Sirius e James.

- Eu nunca disse que... Bom, quem liga? Conhecer o mundo...

- Você não escolheu ainda.

- Pode ser a Ásia, ou a África! – pensou ela, sonhadora. Remus coçou o queixo, pensativo.

- Acho que sim. Se preferir. Só tem um problema...

- Hum?

- As sessões de Ásia e África ficam meio longe.

Percebendo que fora vítima de um truque, Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Você tem um sério problema de moral.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem problema, eu corrijo rapidinho.

Foi a vez de Remus sorrir sonhador.

- Pode ser, princesa.

E assim foram até a sorveteria, os pensamentos perdidos em tapetes, viagens, e roubos.


End file.
